


An Abundance of Outings

by charleslehnsherr



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Getting Uncomfortable, M/M, asexual pietro maximoff, logan is the only one with brains, nobody can keep their mouth shut, not graphic, pietro is peter i love him, protective Charles, tw: mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: The one in which Logan walks in on the Professor and Magneto having sex, and soon everyone starts to realize they're dating.-Tumblr prompt: Would you mind writing an established!Cherik one-shot where the students find out about their relationship? Thanks in advance! <3





	An Abundance of Outings

**Author's Note:**

> ~ there's a mention of emma raping erik in the HANK/ALEX/ANGEL section of the fanfiction. basically, she uses her powers to get him to have sex. it's only mentioned in passing - there's not detail behind it and it isn't graphic. 
> 
> ~ i do not own the x-men characters
> 
> ~ slight mention of smut, very vulgar use of language (mostly from logan and scott's end)
> 
> ~ if you want to submit a tumblr prompt, send me one here: blackbanther.tumblr.com/ask  
> \+ you can also leave a comment whether it be anonymous or not if you don't want to ask on tumblr.  
> ++ see end notes for rules on submitting a prompt.

_LOGAN._

To be fair, Logan already knew. In all honesty, you didn’t have to be a telepath in order to realize how much Erik loved Charles. It was more surprising not everyone knew then the fact that they were pretty much married. And honestly? It’s not like anyone gave a shit. The two men were just too dumb for their own good.

He finds out in the simplest way: he accidentally walks in on them.

One would assume that a powerful telepath such as Charles would be able to detect someone walking in on something he doesn’t want them to see, and be able to steer them away - possibly make them invisible? Logan doesn’t really get the whole telepath thing but he’s going to forever be salty about the fact he walked in to see Erik’s ass as he pounded the smaller man into the twentieth dimension.

“Fuck you,” is the only thing Logan can say after he walks in and gets an eyeful of what’s going on. He shields his eyes as if the sun is scolding him from it’s home in the sky. “No, seriously. Fuck you for making me see that.”

A high pitched squeak is heard and then there’s a loud thud of somebody falling off of the floor.

“Charles,” Logan hears Erik hiss. “How did you not sense him?”

Logan can practically see the blush on the Professor’s face, and he’s turned away; only _mildly_ embarrassed.

“Well,” Charles snaps. There’s some shuffling. “Maybe if we weren’t making love, then I would’ve sensed him?”

Logan snorts. “ _Making love,_ Xavier? Really?”

Charles huffs and there’s one last shuffle of movement before Logan is told he can turn around. The Professor is wearing a shirt long enough to be a dress on him, while Erik is only in shorts, rubbing the side of his hip.

“Don’t make fun of us, Logan.”

“Us?” Erik asks, avoiding the man at the door’s gaze. “You mean _you,_ Charles. I don’t live in the 19th century.”

“Well,” Charles says, turning his nose up and away from Erik with a small sniff. “If you don’t like it, then we don’t have to make love anymore.”

Erik practically growls, only now looking to Logan. “Thanks, Howlett. I’ll remember this.”

A silence bleeds over them before Logan speaks, taking in the Professor’s sad expression.

“You know,” He says. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Another silence.

“By the way, I hope you know, the toaster exploded and Beast’s fur caught on fire.”

Charles is screaming at him and rolling out of the room before Logan or Erik can even blink.

* * *

  _SCOTT._

Logan promised something to Charles and Erik. But when you live in a big mansion, and everyone knows each other, and some beer gets into your system - one thing leads to another and soon enough, you’re spilling secrets. Logan is only glad he tells Scott under the influence of alcohol, so he has an excuse. It’s still terrible, but it’s an excuse.

They’re upstairs in Scott’s room. The Professor and Erik are out…”recruiting.” Translation: They’re out on a date. Logan pretty much figured out the main reason they never came back with any new students is because they were too busy fucking or making out to do shit. A new excuse every time, though. But that could just be Charles fucking with their brain.

“I fucking love weed,” Scott is saying. Curls of smoke come from the tips of his mouth, and his voice is deeper than normal.

If Professor knew they were smoking, they’d have to deal with inspections before night-time. And yes, they had a night-time. Charles has been a fucking helicopter mom ever since some lower-aged kid on the middle floor snuck a bomb into the house and would’ve destroyed the entire school if Raven hadn’t caught him.

“Hey,” Scott is speaking again. Logan hasn’t really been paying attention. He’s drank three bottles of vodka - yes, _bottles_. As in, 16.9 fl oz. - and smoked two blunts. His mind is somewhere else, man. “Pay attention to me.”

Logan stares blankly at the floorboard in front of him. “If my healing factor can heal shit,” He says, looking Scott in the eye. “Then how come I can get drunk?”

Scott shrugs before burping. “Shit if I know, I only shoot shit out of my eyes.”

Believe it or not, this isn’t even the bluntest transition Logan Howlett has ever made in his like - 1,000,000 years on Earth.

“Yanno,” He says, reaching out and smacking a hand on the younger male’s shoulder. “Yanno how we fuck sometimes? And sometimes, your brother walks in.”

It’s probably the booze talking.

It’s definitely the booze talking.

Scott gives him a dry look, nodding. “Yes,” he replies. “I am very aware of the fact my little brother is very a prominent figure in my sex life.”

“That’s just gross when you word it like that,” Logan hiccups. “Anyways, the Professor and Magneto are fucking.”

Scott is kind of shocked at what he says, too. And it’s not even the fact he found out Charles and Erik are doing the nasty, playing naked twister - but it’s the fact Logan even told him this way.

“What the fuck, Logan?”

He’s silent, realization of what he did settling in. Then, his drunken state decides fucking Scott’s brain out will probably make him forget.

“Wanna fuck?”

Scott never rejects an invitation to get a dick in his ass.

And it almost works. _Almost._

But the next morning, when Logan and Scott have woken up to the early hours of the morning, and Logan has his arm flung around him and they’re mindlessly cuddling as they stare at the ceiling; a confused “So, Professor and Magneto are sleeping?” falls from Scott’s lips.

Logan shuts him up in the best way possible.

* * *

  _HANK & ALEX & ANGEL_

This time, it isn’t Logan’s fault. It isn’t Scott’s either, since, surprisingly - he can actually keep his trap sealed tight on the shit that matters to the people he cares about. This time, it’s Raven’s fault - who had known this whole time and didn’t bother to tell anybody.

They’re all hanging out in the common area when it happens. Logan is sitting beside Scott, the two of them slumped against each other and in a tangle of limbs; Alex is beside Hank and Angel, while Raven is sitting on a chair across from everyone; her legs propped up on the table.

They’re all in their own little worlds - Scott and Logan talking about whose dick is more pretty, Alex staring at Hank as he speaks of his latest experiments, and Raven and Angel calling them the biggest dorks in the universe. Their chatter dies down when they hear Charles and Erik speaking outside of the door.

Once again, Charles honestly should have sensed them - but Logan guesses his guard is always down when he’s with Erik. Probably some bubble-gummy cute love crap of feeling _safe_ around him. The mere thought makes Logan want to gag.

“What do you _mean_ you want to visit her?” Charles is saying. Well, the proper term would be seething. He sounded pretty pissed off.

Logan and Scott exchange glances.

“It isn’t that big of a deal, Schatz,” Erik is saying.

There’s a slap of skin on skin and a _don’t touch me_ coming from Charles.

“I didn’t think of you to be the jealous type,” the older man tells him. “Normally you’re fine when we visit Emma.”

Raven makes an _oh shit_ face from where she sits.

“Yeah, when _we_ visit her,” Charles says. “As in, you and I. You and her? Alone? I just. I don’t appreciate it, Erik.”

“Well, I don’t appreciate you not trusting me.”

There’s a silence, and to be honest - Lehnsherr has a point. Logan is only on Charles’ side out of spite and annoyance for his other mentor.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Charles whispers back sadly. “It’s just...I don’t trust _her._ The only reason you two had sex was because she used her powers on you. That’s basically rape, Erik.”

There’s a shuffle.

“I’m going to be okay, alright?” Erik reassures. “I’ll even bring the old helmet out so she can’t get into my brain.”

A muffled okay comes from Charles before Erik offers them to go play chess in the library. Soon, footsteps disappear and everyone looks at each other.

“That was weird,” Angel is the first to say. “Why would Professor care about Erik having a thing for Emma?”

“First of all,” Scott starts, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. “You heard what the Professor said. She basically raped him. Second of all, she was an associate of _Sebastian Shaw._ If Logan ever tried to go off and meet with her, I’d be a little concerned too.”

“That’s different, though.” Hank joins in. “I agree with the whole rape thing - that part is very disturbing to imagine and also very unethical, but it’s different with you and Logan. The two of you are dating, the Professor and Magneto aren’t. Who cares if Erik goes to see her? Wait - that came out wrong…”

“Basically,” Alex cuts in, making Logan roll his eyes in annoyance. “Hank here is trying to say that Erik and Charles aren’t fucking so who cares, but at the same time, they are best friends so Charles has every right to be concerned about the fact he’s meeting up with her.”

There’s a small collective agreement, but Raven does something that pretty much ruins everything: she spits the first words that come out of her mouth. Unlike Logan, she’s not intoxicated. She’s just has a stupid moment where she doesn’t think.

“Charles and Erik are so in love,” She snorts. “The fact you all can’t see that is so priceless.”

“Wait,” Alex says, squinting at her with curiosity. “So, the Professor and Magneto _are_ fucking?”

 _Yeah,_ Logan thinks to himself dryly. _They have no chance of keeping their relationship a secret now._

“Whaaat?” Raven draws out, reaching up and tugging at the hem of her shirt. “What makes you think that?”

See, any logical person would’ve passed it off as a joke. Not Raven, though. Apparently, she has a thing for outing people.

“So they _are_ fucking!” Alex cheers, grinning and standing up as if he just won a Goddamned Nobel Peace Prize.

“The only people who are fucking here is Scott and me,” Logan snaps, wanting to kick that dumb kid off his high horse. “You’re just fucking stupid and wanting to start rumors. Now shut the fuck up and sit down."

Alex glares at Logan. “They’re totally fucking. Logan is trying to throw me off course,”

“Or maybe,” Scott pipes up from beside him. “He’s right and you’re just fucking stupid. Now shut the fuck up and sit down.”

Logan grins as the atmosphere goes back to normal. Scott sure is his boy.

* * *

  _PETER._

Peter, sadly, finds out the same way that Logan does - he gets an eyeful of his father (who doesn’t know he’s his father) fucking the Professor six ways to Sunday. There’s no time for Charles to sense him since Peter is too fucking fast, so nobody can blame him this point around. But it is the boiling point of their forced outing.

The young man only wanted to show the Professor the readings and technicalities on his last sprint around New York. They were working on a new suit for him for that would last longer than the last ones they’ve designed - all lasting about a _day_ since Peter couldn’t help but run pretty much everywhere and then back - and studying some weird science thing that went with how he ran and how much friction happened when he ran.

He’s also very immature, so the only real logical way to show the Professor his readings was to barge into his room unannounced.

“Ah!” Peter screams. “Put some clothes on!”

And then he’s running.

Charles turns red and crumbles in on himself as his lover wraps and a blanket around the two of them.

“God,” Erik says. “Sometimes I wonder how his parent’s dealt with him.” 

There’s only a two-second wait before Peter comes back.

“I just need to give you my readings,” Peter says. He’s holding out the device Hank had given him in order to record the recordings, and his eyes are squinted from cringing so hard. “I’m really sorry I had to see that - like... _completely_ sorry. I did not need to see that - _at all,_ like man; if I’m being honest with you, I don’t even like sex. I haven’t masturbated ever in my 17 years on this planet. But you guys are you, so do you, just don’t do each other. Or, do each other, I guess.”

“Maximoff,” Erik growls, cutting the rambling ADHD teenager off. “Just give him the readings."

“Sir, yes sir!” Peter all but shoves the recorder into the Professor’s hand and then there’s a grey flash and he’s on his way.

Charles groans in embarrassment and rests his head on Erik’s stomach, throwing the device on the floor beside him. He presses his nose into the warm skin beneath him and feels like crying.

“Well,” Erik says, running a hand down Charles’ back. “It seems plenty of people know already.”

“I know,” Charles whines. “I wanted us to be able to tell them myself.”

“Well we still can, Liebling,” Erik grabs the man’s hand and raises his arm over his head so he can press a kiss to the salty, sweaty skin. “After all, they’re just spreading rumors.”

There’s a small huff from the other one's end. “Well, what’s the point of telling them if they already know?”

“Closure,” Erik says. He pauses before adding on. “A reason for those God-forsaken kids to stop coming in and cock-blocking me.”

Charles smacks his chest, even if he agrees with him.

* * *

  _EVERYONE._

They were finally doing it. They were  _finally_ going to be open about their relationship.

_Finally._

It wasn’t even Charles and Erik who was the most relieved - it was Peter who was the most relieved. For the past two days, he’d been like a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Every time someone mentioned either of the two, he would jump up like a cat and then sprint away. Now he could complain about his scarred innocence to Kurt without worrying about being a dick and outing them.

Charles and Erik called a meeting in the common area - but they didn’t invite  _every_ student of theirs, obviously. They only called those who were closest to the X-Men; since they worked with them personally every day and had become family figures in their life. Logan was there - obviously - as was Raven, Scott, Alex, Hank, Kurt, Peter, Angel, Cassidy, Darwin, Jean, Ororo, and Jubilee. They were all sitting criss-cross applesauce on the floor, staring up at the two men.

“So,” Erik starts off cooly. “I want to make this simple and sweet, but Charles wants to make it some huge growth thing about character and personality traits - so I’m going to be blunt first. We are your mentors, and we want you to know we are both dating.”

There’s a silence. Erik honestly had no idea what Charles was expecting - it’s kind of obvious they’re together. This is a big thing for Charles though, so he isn’t going to mess it up. Or, in better terms, he was going to _try_ to not mess it up for Charles.

“Yes,” Charles says beside him, tangling their fingers together. Erik winces at how hard the nerves make him grab his hand. “We are dating. And I know half of you already know, I’m not that senseless, no matter what Logan thinks.”

Logan smirks and gives the Professor a thumbs up. Scott smacks him.

“I want you all to know this does not change who were are. In fact, it makes us more us than we were a mere day ago.” He pauses. “Also, I want you all to stop with the gossip. While Erik may not mind you guys figuring out we are dating in one way or another and then telling someone else, it matters to me greatly. It offended me to a certain extent, but I’m letting it go for the sake of my sanity. But I’ll have you know, if you find out something personal about someone and then go running off to tell somebody else, you will end up cleaning the entire school for me.”

Everyone’s chest collapses at the idea of Charles being upset with them except those who haven’t said anything or knew.

“I’m fine,” Charles says, wincing and pressing a hand to his temple. “No need to project your sadness on to me. I just want you guys to know it is very disrespectful to out people. We were going to tell you on our own, but you forced us to come out at a time we were not ready. It’s already over with, but I need you all to be wary of your consequences, okay?”

There’s a mumble of yes, Professor’s across the room.

When everyone leaves, Erik slips his arms around Charles’ waist and squeezes in comfort. The smaller male leans into him, sighing deeply.

“I feel as if me repeating what they did wrong was wrong of me to do,” Charles whispers.

“Hey, hey,” Erik says, gently removing one arm so he can reach up and comb his fingers through Charles’ hair. “If you didn’t tell them, they may have done something worse and repeated something more personal about another person to somebody else. I wouldn’t feel bad about it.”

Charles smiles and turns around in Erik’s arms; pressing his hands to the sides of his jaw gently.

“I love you,” He says.

“I love you more,” Erik replies.

* * *

  _BONUS._

After a long day of pressing his powers to their full extent, Logan groaned as he opened the door to his room and felt the muscles in his body re-adjust themselves as quickly as possible. He grumbles under his breath about a dumbass mentor before switching on his lights, only to be met with...the devil himself.

Alex’s was _everywhere._

His bedsheets had Alex’s dumb, ugly face on it - as did his pillows; and his wallpaper also had Alex’s face on it. As he looks through his room, he realizes it sure _was everywhere._ His pens and pencils? They had Alex’s face. Toilet paper? Had Alex’s face. Toilet seat? Had his face. Shower curtains? Had his face? The floorboard? That had his face too.

Logan growled under his breath when he realized there was a sticky note attached to the back of his door. Which also had Alex’s face plastered on it, by the way. It was like a fucking nightmare.

He picks up, and in smudged handwriting reads:

_Told you I’d remember what you did. - Lehnsherr_

Across the mansion, Erik was grinning against Charles’ back; arms wrapped tightly around Charles’ waist. 

 _Nobody_ cock blocks him and gets away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> RULES FOR SUBMITTING A PROMPT:
> 
> 1\. NO RAPE  
> 2\. NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH  
> 3\. I only write for marvel/tv shows. I write cherik and spideypool mostly, but I will write for some DC characters if I know them and for tv show characters if I know them as well.  
> 4\. I will write smut  
> 5\. I publish when I wish to, and if I do not like the prompt; most likely I will reject it in the nicest way i possibly can <3


End file.
